Cherry Blossoms
by animefreak5483
Summary: Taiora set back in ancient orient Taichi is the emperor's son, Sora the daughter of a warrior Matt fans please don't hate me i hope everyone else enjoys!
1. Default Chapter

Cherry Blossoms  
  
Disclaimer- To those of you who think I own Digimon- well. I don't! - I wish I did because then I wouldn't have to work my ass off to pay for college. But I don't. All I own is a bunch of junk, debts up to wazoo and a pretty blue GEO Tracker :)  
This story is an attempt at creating an Ancient Japanese TAIORA story. I didn't really research this stuff too much, so if I got things messed up- oh well. But anyway this story's time period is ancient Japan before the European colonization era. There maybe a little bit of Americanized Japanese generalizations- but hey, it's my story. Enjoy!   
PS: Tai , Matt and Sora are approx 18ish.  
PPS: I have nothing against Matt- but he is so easily made the bad guy- I couldn't resist  
  
  
The cherry blossoms were blooming on the main island of Honshu. It was spring in Japan and the natural beauty was in full view. But to one particular boy all nature's glory was lost as he stared off into the distance. He rode his white horse, along with an escort of royal guards. The crest of the emperor was proudly displayed for all to see. This boy, Tachi, was the only son of the emperor.   
Presently he was on a journey across his father's empire, checking to see if the preparations for the big celebration were in place. It was the 15th anniversary of his father's coming into power and the defeat of the evil dark shogun and his powerful daimyos. The Kamiya Shogunate had brought prosperity to the land. The once scorched earth had sprung forth with abundance now. However, things were not always so wonderful, even with a noble and righteous leader as Tai's father was, the appointed daimyos often grew corrupt and selfish. Tai knew nothing about these problems, nor did he care. His father had appointed him this boring task, which almost done. Tai was glad to be almost home. If he saw another play being rehearsed or another banner being hung he would go mad. To him this was a waste of his time. He cared not for the commoners of Japan, or for his job at the moment. He would much rather be off fighting or training with his friends.  
"Your highness." A guard spoke. "This is our last stop. The town of Fuji."  
"Fine, Fine." Tai said unimpressed at the view of Mt. Fuji the village had.  
"Shall we take lodgings here?" The same man questioned.  
"Yes, I want to see this mountain later, so we can spend the night here as well." Tai replied.  
The group stopped and took lodgings with the local daimyo. Tai did not want to sit and talk politics with them so he ventured out into the town. He left most of his royal robes behind, and blended into the crowds.  
Not far from the daimyo's residence was a secluded park area. It was away from the bustle of the traditional Japanese houses. There was even a small brook that peacefully ran through it and off towards the great lofty mountain. The green grass was soft to the touch and the majestic cherry trees swayed with the gentle wind. For some reason Tai felt drawn to this haven. He had always liked being outdoors, but it was the first time in his life he felt relaxed and at peace because of nature. He scanned the area for others, but found none. Then he heard a faint humming. The sweet sound sent shivers down Tai's spine. He searched for the source of the harmonic tune. Suddenly a creamy colored leg began to swing back and forth from with in a tree. Tai stayed ever so quiet, as he heard the hum turn into an angelic voice. Tai was frozen by the heavenly voice. Within an instant the bearer of the voice slipped off her perch in the tree.  
'She's a goddess.' Tai thought to himself. Her auburn hair was delicately folded up and tied in a time-honored Japanese bun. A single cherry blossom floated amongst her silky strands. Her face was alive with light as she smiled as she looked down into the brook. Tai couldn't breath; he was standing behind a tree concealing him from the girl. Never before had any creature made him feel this way. He had hundreds of girls wanting to be with him, but none of them had made his heart ache like this one.  
A weak cry for help from afar made the girl quickly stood up and rushed off into the distance. Tai followed at a distance. She ran swiftly dodging the branches and brush. When Tai caught up, he ducked behind a bush. Four older boys were crowding around a small girl. The child was at her knees crying. She was not even half their size. As the boys laughed, Tai saw the girl clutching a small doll. The head was ripped from its body, the stuffing exposed.  
"I knew it!" The angel's voice said as she walked closer to the boys.  
"Well, well. If it isn't Sora Takenouchi." The oldest and biggest of the boys snickered.  
"Don't you get tired of me beating the crap out of you guys?" Sora laughed at him.  
"This time we're going to win!" He boys snarled back as he spit in her direction. His friends gathered around their leader. Sora pulled a sword sheath out from under a robe and slowly exposed the glittering curved blade. It was a blade of a shogun warrior. Somehow it seemed to fit the girl, and she waved it in the air as if it was like a limb of her body. Once the boys saw her blade, they took out theirs.  
"You are skilled with the blade, Sora. But what about the art of hand to hand combat?" Even though Sora was smaller than the boys, she turned her sword blade to the ground. Powerfully she thrust it into the soft earth. She then removed her sheath from around her slender waist. And began to unwrap part of her dress to reveal she really wore pants. She threw the cloth near her sword and took a fighting stance.   
"Your wife is full of surprises." A boy smirked as he realized she was accepting their challenge.   
"I'd rather die than marry an arrogant son of a corrupt daimyo like you!" She hissed back.  
"That can be arranged." The leader laughed as he set his sword down. He then proceeded to throw the first punch. Sora dodged it easily. At first she only blocked his moves, but now a fire grew with in her. She passionately threw volley after volley. The boy was in trouble as all of her punches hit him. Tai was watching with joy. He had never seen a girl fight so skilled. 'Who trained her?' He found himself asking.  
With a swift and agile movement of her foot the leader of the boys was shot backwards. The other three boys came up to defend their leader. Tai knew she needed help. He got up and quickly rushed out. But before he could even make it close to the boys, she swiftly dropped all three with one blow. Not even noticing the boy who had come to her aid. The leader was now up again, sword in hand. She looked confused as he ran the blade across her perfectly shaped neck.  
"You bring dishonor to your family!" She hissed once again.  
"Hey, now- just put it down." Tai said as he walked towards the boy with the sword.  
"Who the hell are you? And mind your own business." The boy directed to Tai. He quickly pulled his blade from her cheek. Leaving a small wound bleeding across her white skin. He now pointed the blade at Tai. Sora took this opportunity to somersault backwards, and made a dash to get her sword. The boy's attention returned to her, as he saw her going for her weapon. He ran after her, but she was too fast and quickly picked up the blade. Tai stayed still as he watched the fighters duel it out. Sora was definitely the best fighter Tai had seen, she wasn't even trying and yet she was beating the boy. His blade dropped to the ground. She ran her blade seductively on the boy's throat. She was playing with his mind, all Tai could do was chuckle. The other boys had witnessed this and ran off.  
"You have been dishonored- take your cowardly self out of my sight! And if you ever so much as hurt another little girl… Son of a Daimyo or not- I will hunt you down and kill you!" Her face was even more beautiful when provoked like this, Tai thought. The boy was released from her blade and he ran. She stood there and sighed.  
The crying girl had begun to wail even louder now, as she looked at her headless doll. Sora went to her and cradled her. Tai was seeing the exact opposite of what he had just witnessed from her- tenderness. Sora picked up both parts of the doll. She reached into her hair and took out the clips that held her hair up. She used the pins to tack the head of the doll back on to its body.   
"Now have your mommy sew it back on. OK?" She said in a compassionate voice. The child stopped crying and hugged Sora tightly and placed a kiss on her cheek that wasn't bloody. The girl took the doll and skipped off happily.  
Sora sighed once again as she stood up. She walked over to the place where her sheath lie. Still not looking at the boy who was standing frozen in shock. She picked up her sheath and wrapped it tightly at her waist. She bent over and picked up her discarded wrap. "I won't kill you, so you can stop staring at me." She said as she turned to look at Tai. She then began to stroll back to her tree. She once again looked down at her reflection in the peaceful brook. The wound had stopped bleeding now. She dipped her lovely hands into the cold water and began to wash her wound. Tai had followed her silently, and watched awestruck as the crystal clear droplets dripped off her face.  
"Why are you staring at me? And why have you been following me?" She finally questioned him. She stood up and began to scan his face for answers.  
"Who are you? Who trained you…? Are you for real?" Tai asked out loud.  
"I asked you first." She said stubbornly as she began to rewrap the cloth around her waist to hide the pants. She was now back in the traditional silken kimono attire. Her shimmering locks blew gently with the wind.  
"I have never seen anyone like you." He started. "I just couldn't help but follow you. My body just moved." He blushed, 'great Tai you sound like a freckin' stalker here.' he said to himself. "You are a very skilled fighter."  
"Fair enough." She said, seeing he was getting uncomfortable. "I am Takenouchi, Sora." She bowed respectfully.  
"I'm Ka..chai, Taichi." He said, not wanting to reveal his real name. "Takenouchi? Hey- your father was the great Takenouchi Shogun that aided the emperor in the war against the evil shoguns." She nodded. "Does he train you?"  
Sora's eyes became sad. "Did, he did train me. He can't anymore." Her voice trailed off.  
"What happened?"  
"War, that's what happened. He risked his life for some corrupt emperor, was almost killed. He now limps because of the wound he received for bringing honor to his family." She was getting mad at thinking about the incident. "He can hardly pick up his blade, it keeps getting worse every year that passes."  
"I'm sorry." Tai said.  
"I see you work for the emperor." She said as she pointed to Tai's belt that had the crest of the emperor on it. Tai felt uneasy about letting her know he was the prince, himself. 'It might make her act differently around me.' he thought. He liked her stubborn personality. It was refreshing to him. And he found it to be quite attractive as she cautiously answered his questions.  
"I'm surveying the country side to see if all the preparations are done for the celebration."  
"That would be fun to travel." She jumped back into her tree and began to daydream. Tai sat down near the base of the tree. "You'd get to see all the wildlife just springing back to life. Awakening and refreshed from it's slumber." Tai could see she loved nature. It was her one escape from her monotonous world. Tai never really realized how mesmerizing nature could be. As he looked up at Sora, who was happily smelling the cherry blossoms. He blinked and now saw how beautiful nature really was. "The soft wind caressing your face, the bird's greeting you on your journey." She continued. For the first time Tai's eyes were opened. He stared at her as she closed her eyes and envisioned the scene in her tree.  
Tai wanted to stay there forever. But in the distance he heard the guards calling his name.  
"I have to go." He said as he looked at her. She opened her sparkling eyes. He got lost in them for a moment. "Will I ever see you again?" He whispered to her.  
"I'm always here." She replied. "If you want to join me, you are welcome to. If I'm not here, I'm then usually working at home."  
He smiled. "I'll see you tomorrow then." He waved as he walked back to the guards and out of sight.  
Sora sat in her tree and meditated as she watched the sun sink behind the horizon. She knew her mother would yell at her for fighting with those boys again, but she didn't care. She hated her mother. Well, maybe she just hated the role of women in her world. She felt more comfortable with a sword in hand, than a needle or paint on her face. Her father always loved to bring her along when she was young and she would watch him practice. To him she was just as good as any boy. She loved her father more than anything else in the world. He was the only thing keeping her at home, she thought.   
She smiled when she thought of him. Soon the sun was gone. And she once again slid out of her tree and walked home. As she did the image of the boy she had met popped in her head. 'Taichi,' she said. He was a very strange person, and yet, she wanted to see him again. He was different; somehow he made her stomach feel quezy. Usually most boys would try to court her, or pick fights. She hated them. She had turned down every suitor her mother had lined up, 'they just wanted to marry into her family because of her father.' She thought. Her father wanted Sora to be happy, and so he allowed her to choose her partner. But Sora hated the thought of marriage. "Love is for the weak.' she would tell herself. But something about this boy.. was different. 


	2. The abduction

The Abduction  
  
I don't own Digimon! So don't ask!  
  
The next day Sora was up bright and early. She had a long list of chores to do. After her mother heard what had happened in the gardens yesterday, they had a long fight. Her mother was determined to punish Sora. Even after Sora's father tried to help, and even though the fact was that Sora had not started the fight, her mother was settled on the idea to keep Sora busy, so she would not have the time to fight. Sora sadly obeyed her mother, and set out to begin the list of chores.   
Tai was up at the same time Sora was. He had made himself scarce around the residence of the daimyo. He didn't want to ever see those boys again, and since they lived there Tai decided to go for a walk. He had not been able to concentrate on anything else but the girl from the garden, Sora. He yearned to see this Sora again. Tai never had this feeling for anyone before, but he knew deep down, it had to be love. As the sun rose into the sky, Tai was already in the stables saddling his horse. He knew he had to find her today; he could not live if he didn't get to see her again, before he left for Kyoto, the capital city. He would look for her even if it meant going in every house in the city.  
Before long he was riding up to the spot where she had been the previous day. He heard and saw nothing. No angelic humming, no Sora. He waited patiently at its base, but she didn't come. After time passed he remounted his horse and began searching the streets of Fuji.  
Sora was now at the base of Mt. Fuji, where the brook was the deepest. She had already cleaned her house, tended to the family animals, and gotten groceries in the village market. Now she was undertaking the task of laundry. She hated this; those bullies had attacked her and she was now being punished. She wanted to curse as she knelt down in her dress and began to scrub the cloths. Not only was she being forced to do extra chores, but also her mother ripped up all her pants, and took away her sword. She was forced to wear a tight and uncomfortable dress, like the rest of the women of Japan.  
She had completely forgotten about the boy. All she cared about was getting the stupid chores done.  
She didn't even notice the figure as he rode up to her. He dismounted his horse and walked up to her quietly. She was angrily scrubbing the cloths at the edge of the water.  
"Hey." The boy said. Completely catching her by surprise. She jumped and almost fell head first into the water, if the boy wouldn't have grabbed her.  
"You never showed." He continued. She looked up at him.  
"Damn it!" She yelled as she stood up. "Don't' do that!"  
"Do what?"  
"Scare me like that." She replied.  
"You knew I was there yesterday when I was hiding, I thought you'd know I was coming up behind you."  
"Well that was yesterday." She said as she looked down at her work and sighed.  
"You got in trouble?" He asked concerned.  
"Stupid mother." She said. She knelt down and resumed scrubbing the cloths. "I don't start the fight and yet I'm getting punished."  
"Let me help." Tai said as he sat beside her and grabbed the piece of clothes out of her hands. "Umm.. How do you do this?" He questioned embarrassedly. She showed him how and soon all the laundry was done. Sora had folded them into two neat bundles and threw them over he shoulders and began to walk. Tai took off after her and grabbed a bundle. "Come on, let me lend a hand!" She allowed him to carry the bundle. She stopped outside the entrance to her family's property.  
"You might want to wait here." She said to him.  
"Why?"  
"Because my mother and I are not on friendly terms right now and a visitor might not be welcomed properly at the moment." He nodded and leaned against the wall, she slowly walked inside. As soon as she was out of sight Tai sighed. He had never been this happy for a long time.  
Soon he heard footsteps coming towards him. He looked up. He saw a tall shape of a man in his later thirties. He had darker brown hair and brown eyes like Tai's. He limped a little, but was able to walk with the aid of a cane. He carried himself with a militaristic dignity about him; He stopped and looked at Tai.  
"Hello, you must be Sora's father." Tai bowed respectfully. "I am Tai K..achi." He had almost let his cover slip once more. But he had corrected himself.  
"You dishonor me and yourself by lieing to me." The man said in a strict, but gentle tone. Tai looked confused. "What kind of bodyguard to the emperor would I be if I could not recognize his son? You have his face Taichi." He then bowed to Tai.  
Tai was amazed, the man recognized him. The man had not served the emperor for years, and he was able to recognize Tai as the son of the emperor.  
"So what are your intensions with my daughter? You wish to court her?" The man asked getting up slowly from his bow.  
"Yes sir.. um… I mean.. I have never met anyone like her before."  
"She is one in a million, my Sora." He smiled and then suddenly the smile left his face as he spoke. "If you truly love her, then you will let her decide for herself if you are to be with her. You will not push her to any decisions, son of the emperor or not, I will hunt you down if you hurt her."  
Tai was even more nervous now. "Yes.. Yes sir." He replied.  
Sora came walking through the entrance of their home, pulling a small cart loaded with plants and gardening tools. Upon seeing her father her glum expression on her face light back up. She dropped the cart handle and ran to her father.  
Tai could tell their bond was strong. She kissed her father's cheek.  
"Do you need any help daddy?" She asked as she slid under his shoulder helping support him. To give his leg a rest.  
"I'm alright. I made it this far, I can make it back to the house."  
Sora noticed Tai smiling at the sight of her helping her father.  
"Oh dad, this is my friend Taichi."  
"Yes, we have already met." He looked at Tai and smiled. He then started to the house. Sora was still at his side aiding him. He stopped and looked at her lovingly. "Don't hate your mother, Sora. She just wants you to be happy and safe."  
"I know dad.. But it's just not me." Sora said sadly.  
"Do you chores and I'll have a talk with your mother." He motioned for her to get back to work. She slowly walked out from under his shoulder, and to the cart. Tai followed as she walked away in silence.  
"So what's next?" He asked happily, trying to cheer her up.  
"We get to plant these in the garden." Tai grabbed the handle from Sora.   
"Lead the way!" He said. She shrugged and let him pull the cart. She finally stopped walking a good distance from the walls surrounding her family's house. She knelt on the ground and motioned for Tai to bring the cart over.  
She began to dig small holes in the soft earth and then gently she set the plants in them. Tai just watched as she lovingly cared for the plants. There was silence for a while.  
"What is it like living and working in the palace?" She said as she looked up at Tai.   
"Um… I've lived there my whole life, so I guess it's about the same as with living and working out here." Tai looked at her. "You don't like the emperor… do you?"  
"No, it's not just that. I just don't like the cruel officials he appoints, he seems to cold and to self centered to not reguate them." She looked down at her plants. "My father…risked his life several times for this emperor. Never once a thank you or anything. He probably doesn't even remember my father. But like a 'thank you' could give him back his ability to walk with out pain." Tai looked at her. He put his hand on her shoulder. "And you saw the heartlessness of those boys yesterday, their fathers are worse. As for the society, well my father was forced to marry my mother. Sure they love each other now, but why would someone force such a thing…? " Sora paused and looked at her plants. "When I was born, my mother was mad… I was a girl. She wanted to get rid of me.. And try again for a boy. My father, I guess saved me. He practically raised me by himself.. What kind of a society kills babies just because they were unwanted?" She was sobbing out of control now.  
Tai had never knew that his culture could be this bleak. He held Sora close as she sobbed into his chest. He gently consoled her and rubbed her back.  
"It's ok." He repeated.   
After what seemed like hours of crying Sora suddenly stopped and gasped. Tai turned around to see what was wrong.  
Five huge men appeared out of nowhere and were standing before the two teens.  
"Your highness. If you will forgive our rudeness, but you are coming with us." the leader and biggest of the men said. The men were muscle bound and dressed in black samurai attire.  
They ripped the two from each other. Sora was thrown to the ground while Tai's arms were being bound. Sora got up and ran to help Tai. She started attacking one of the men.   
"He's not a royal, he just works for the emperor. Leave him alone." She cried as a man picked her up by the arms. He lifted her off the ground effortlessly and shook her violently. She fought back however. Tai knew he had to help her, but he could not break free from the two men who held him captive. Sora threw her heal into the man's stomach. He dropped her as he doubled over in pain. Sora then grabbed a garden tool and attempted to use it was a sword. The leader walked up to her and drew out his blade. He swung at her, she artfully blocked it.  
"Hey you guys, look what we have here." he laughed. She attacked with skill and cunning, but her pole was no match for a sword. Plus the fact she was in a tight dress, she could hardly move, let alone run or dodge easily. Soon the man's blade was at her neck. Tai screamed for them to stop. The leader laughed. "Beg for mercy." He demanded.  
"Never!" She replied without fear. The man's blade caressed her silky skin.  
"Sora, no!" Tai wailed. He struggled harder. A third man was needed to with strain him.  
"Ah. I see." The leader started to laugh even harder as he touched Sora's cheek with his hand. "This is one of your concubines highness. A pretty little whore she is, and she has spunk." The rest of the men roared with laughter.  
"I am NO one's whore!" She yelled as she tackled the man and got him to drop his sword. She attacked him with a wrath she had never felt before. Without warning the man sent Sora flying backwards. She crashed loudly into her cart. She didn't move, every bone in her body ached. She whimpered weakly with pain.  
"Sora!" Tai screamed. "Leave her alone, I'll come with you, but don't hurt her."  
Tai's eyes light up when her saw her slowly standing up. "Tai?" She moaned.  
"This one just won't give up!" The leader said as he evilly laughed once again. "I've never seen a creature like this before."  
Back inside the Takenouchi residence, Sora's father was wondering what was taking the two so long to plant the shrubs. He decided it would be nice if he would bring out some water for them. As he turned the corner from the house, he noticed the men over by the two.  
He began to run as fast as he could, dropping the water. The pain in his leg surged. He saw Sora getting up and running at the man, to only get slapped back to the ground. This sight only made him run faster. He drew his sword and surprised the leader with a slice of his blade. Soon there was a heated duel.  
"Daddy." Sora cried. She knew he was in great pain. He hadn't fought in years because of the pain.  
Tai tired again to break free. But he was only clubbed behind the head and knocked unconscious. One of the men grabbed Sora and began to run off behind the other two who had Tai. She fought back, but was unable to break free.   
"I love you daddy." She cried. Her father had fallen to the ground. He was exhausted and no match for the young fighter. "NO!" She screamed as she saw the victor raise his sword over her father.  
  
It was dark and cold in the cell the men threw Sora and Tai in. Very little light came through the cracks in the walls.  
Tai awoke from his sleep by the faint cries and rattling of chains from the corner.  
"Sora?" Tai asked. His head was spinning now. And he could barely see. He got up slowly and walked over to the source of the noise.  
Sora was chained to the wall with one hand. She had somehow managed to get the other hand free. Both of her wrists were bloodied from all the pulling and squeezing she had done to try and get free. Tai reached out to her. He could see her angelic eyes were red from all the weeping. As he set his hand on her shoulder trying to calm her, he could feel her body tense up.   
"Sora?" He said worriedly. He stopped her from violently pulling her chained wrist. She just wept harder now. Tai wrapped his arms around her to try and comfort her.  
He then ripped off his shirtsleeve and began to treat the bloody wounds and wiped her face. She was silent as he tenderly treated her injuries. She didn't know what to think. 'Was he really the emperor's son like the men said? If he was, would he hurt her for all the things she said? What should she do? Where was her father?'  
Tears once again streamed from her eyes. Tai could see the internal struggle she was having.  
"Don't worry. We'll get out of here. And we'll help your dad. He'll be ok, he's strong." Tai said as he held her face in his hands. He knew that the second she knew who he really was she would change. He had fallen in love with her strong personality, which she now suppressed.  
"Sora… I didn't want you to know who I was… because I knew you would close up to me, like you are doing now." He sounded hurt. "There is just something about you that told me you were special. I don't want you to treat me any differently. You have taught me so much.. I.. I think I lov.."  
Suddenly a man came in and broke the heart-warming moment to pieces. "Don't try anything funny now." The guard warned. Tai pushed Sora behind him, protecting her. The man grabbed Tai by the back of the neck. Sora stood up and tried to pull Tai back to her. But the chains prevented her from reaching him. She fell to the ground; she was powerless to save her father and now Taichi…  
"Don't worry Sora, I'll be ok." Tai said as he was taken out of the dark cell. She was alone now… She began to cry once again, and continued to try and get her arm released. 


	3. Enter Evil

Enter Evil  
Insert disclaimer here: _____  
  
Tai was taken into another room and pushed into a chair.  
"What do you guys want?" He demanded to know.  
"So anxious to get down to business are we?" A voice sounded. Tai could not see the face of his captors yet. "Your father has ruled for 15 years, Taichi. In those years my family has suffered greater than anyone. It is time for revenge." A blond haired boy stepped out from the shadows.  
"Who are you? Do I know you?"  
"No, Taichi, you don't know me. But all you need to know is that your father threw my family out of power. I am one of the few survivors of the Ishida Shogunate."   
"Look I don't know exactly what you plan to accomplish by kidnapping me, but just let the girl go. She has nothing to do with any of this."  
"Oh, but on the contrary my friend. She has a lot to do with this. You see not only is she the daughter of the man who helped murder my family, but it seems that you have taken a liking to her. Thus she is a useful tool."  
Tai glared up at the boy. He could not be any older than himself.  
"So what now?" Tai said coolly. He knew there was nothing he could do at the moment but submit to his capturers.   
"Well, we will begin by writing a nice little note to your father. Explaining our demands."  
"And what exactly are your demands?" Tai growled at the thought he was going to be a helpless pawn in someone's twisted plan.  
"You know the usual, regaining power, revenge thing."  
"My father will not give in to your weak attempts to regain the throne." Tai hissed at him.  
"That's fine with me, then we will have a good old fashioned execution on your father's anniversary. And guess who our two volunteers will be." The boys smiled evilly. "Either way, I will have some form of justice."  
Tai couldn't take this anymore. He stoop up and tried to attack the boy. Two bodyguards only hit him down.   
"I'd behave if I were you."   
"Why? I don't care if you hurt me!" Tai said defiantly.  
"Well yes, but there is someone else you seem to really care about." The boy was grinning.  
"You wouldn't?" Tai said. His eyes were filled with fear at the thought of them hurting Sora. "Kill me! But she's innocent, leave her be."  
"I think this is enough talking for one day." The boy said as he motioned for the two guards to restrain Tai's hands again. "I have arranged better accommodations for you and this precious Sora of yours. I hope you enjoy your last few days." Tai was taken out of the room, where he had been for what seemed like hours. He was being pulled through corridors and into a heavily guarded section of the compound he was a prisoner of. He didn't care about himself, but his thoughts went to Sora. 'Would they really hurt her? Or was it a bluff?' He thought. One of the men, who held him, opened a door and quickly threw Tai inside and slammed the door and locked it.  
Tai looked at his surroundings. The room was quite lavish and large. The windows were barred, however. He looked at the large bed near the window. He saw a figure lying on the bed. It was Sora. He immediately ran to her. He was shocked to see the state she was in. 'Those bastards were not joking.' He said to himself as he looked down on the bloodied body on the bed. She was lying on her stomach, her dress was gone and she was in her undergarments. A cream colored top shirt, corset, and her white underwear. Tai could see that they had roughed her up. He picked her up slowly. Rolling her over on her back. He pulled her sleeping frame to his.  
"Sora. Sora. Please wake up. I'm so sorry, I caused all this." He began to sob.  
"Taichi?" She whimpered in a weak voice. "I should have listened to them. It's not your fault.." Her eyes were not opening. She wore the expression of pain on her face, as she tried to move.  
"No, it's ok Sora." She cradled her. "Just relax, I'm here now. Together we'll get through this…" Who was he kidding? He was scared now. In less than three days they would be dead. Tai knew his father would never give in to these sorts of demands. Besides the good of the empire was more important than Tai. He wanted to cry. Not for himself, but for Sora. He had gotten her into this mess, and now her life was about to end as well. "I'm just so sorry I got you into this Sora." She was back asleep in his arms. He just sat there holding her on the bed. He didn't know what else to do.  
He sat there holding her as he watched the sunset outside their barred window. He was exhausted, and finally drifted off to sleep.  
  
Tai was awoken by a loud noise at the door. Someone was unlocking the door and opening it. Tai held Sora closer, he was afraid. Instead of a mean and evil guard, a small boy, not too much younger than them, came in. He was holding a tray of food, and on his shoulder were some clean cloths.  
"Good morning." The boy said cheerfully. He walked closer to where Tai and Sora were lying.   
"Go away." Tai yelled. "You better not hurt Sora anymore!" Tai had set Sora down gently and assumed a fighting position.   
"Take it easy." The boy said. "I don't want to hurt you, in fact I think Matt went way out of line by kidnapping you."  
"Matt?" Tai was confused the boy did look very similar to his capturer he met yesterday. "Who are you?"  
"I'm Takeru. But you can call me TK." The boy said. "Sadly that power-hungry guy you met yesterday is my brother. He didn't always use to be this way. But then one day he changed." TK looked sad. Tai relaxed and went back to Sora's side. "I'm really sorry my brother is doing this." TK walked over to the bed and set the tray of food on the nightstand. He then handed Tai some clean cloths.  
"Why are you doing this?" Tai asked.  
"Because I don't agree with Matt is doing. You to can't bring back our family, or give him any power."  
"Will you help us get out of here?" Tai questioned.  
"I don't know." TK said. He didn't want to see these nice people die, but how could he betray his brother?  
"They are going to kill us in a few days!" Tai was pleading now. "I beg you at least get Sora out of here. She didn't do anything." Tai caressed her soft face. As he did so, her eyelids fluttered open. Her eyes were weak, and confused. She quickly scanned the room and then her eyes went back to Tai.  
"Tai? What happened?" She held her head tightly. It was throbbing. She slowly sat up. She noticed the blood stained garments she had on.  
"It's ok. Calm down." Tai comforted her. She then turned to the new face standing at her side.  
"Who are you?" She questioned.  
"Sora, this is TK. He's a friend I guess." Tai scratched his head. He wasn't sure if that was true or not, but for the moment it was.  
"Are you feeling better?" TK asked Sora. "I'm so sorry I couldn't get those guards to leave you alone sooner, by the time I got you in here, you were in bad shape." His eyes were full of compassion and sorrow.  
"I'm ok. Thank you TK." She said as she put her hand on his face. She could see the pain he was in.  
"You guys better get changed. If we are going to get you out of here, you'll also need to eat something." Tai's eye light up with hope as TK said this.  
"So you'll help us?" Tai inquired.  
"Ya." With that TK left the room. Tai was smiling happily.  
"Did you hear that? We're going to get out of here soon." Tai was overjoyed. Sora wasn't so sure it was time to rejoice yet. She slid off the bed, and stood up. She was still weak, but she was able to walk. She took the cloths and motioned for Tai to turn around so she could get dressed. She took off the undergarments that were bloodied, and quickly slipped into the new garments.   
"Tai, could you help me tie this?" She was having trouble tying the waistcloth behind her. Tai faced her and aided her in gently tying it for her. He enjoyed being so close to her. He wrapped his arms around her slender waist. He smelt her hair, the scent was intoxicating. She gently rubbed his hands that were at her waist. She took them off of her, and she walked to the bed, and picked up the new set of cloths for Tai. "Here, you must be freezing in that." She smiled. Tai's cloths were ripped and dirty. He took the cloths and began to change. Sora walked back to the bed and began to eat a little of the food TK had left.  
"Do you think we can trust that kid, TK?" Tai asked as he came to her side, all dressed in new cloths.  
"He seems to want to do good, either way. We have no choice." She looked sadly at her feet. "What do they want us for, Tai? With all they did to me, they never once demanded anything."  
"They are the remaining members of the Ishida Shogunate." Tai said. "And they want revenge."  
"So that means you really are the emperor's son…"  
"Sora, I haven't changed," he took her hand. " I am still the same Tai you met…" Suddenly the door burst open and Matt and his associates stood at the doorway.  
"Why good morning Taichi." He said in an evil tone of voice. He looked at Sora. "My dear, I do not believe we have met." He walked to Sora and took her hand from Tai's grasp and kissed it. "I am Yamato Ishada. But you may call me Matt."  
"I am Sora Takenouchi." She gave a tiny bow, but she was frightened. The blonde haired boy still held her hand. She tried to pull away.  
"Oh, you are trembling. Poor thing. The night with this monster must have frightened you." He looked over at Tai who was standing now. "My men's words have not done you justice my dear." He was staring at Sora.   
"Leave her alone Ishida!" Tai ripped Sora from Matt's grasp. "This is between you and me."   
"Fine, have it your way." Matt said coolly; he took his eyes of Sora and coldly looked at Tai. "Your father had received our demands. I was just letting you know that you officially have a day to live." He laughed and turned back to Sora who was standing at Tai's side. "It was a pleasure to meet you my dear Sora. I would be happy if you would join me for lunch. I can guarantee that I will be able to entertain you better than this boy." And with that Matt and his men were gone. All of Tai's happiness and excitement ran out of him.  
"We have to get out of here now!" Tai said as he looked into Sora's fear filled eyes.  
"We're going to die, aren't we?" She shuddered thinking of the end.  
"Never! I won't let them put a finger on you Sora. We're getting out of here tonight!" He ran to the barred window and began to frantically pull at the steel bars. They didn't budge.  
"Will the emperor come to rescue us?" Sora said as she fell to her knees. The thought of death was ominous and scary to her. Tai walked over to her and held her.  
"I don't know, but we'll make it out of here. OK?" She forced a smile.  
For the rest of the morning they tried to plan their escape. Everyway seemed to be impossible.  
Suddenly the door flung open once again and three men came into the room. One grabbed Sora while the others restrained Tai. As Sora was being pulled out the door, Tai began to fight with all his might. He got free from the men. But they drew their swords.  
"Wait!" She cried and broke free from the man's grasp. She ran to Tai and put her hand on his face. "I'll be ok, Tai." She stroked his cheek. "I'll be back soon." She kissed him and Tai returned the kiss passionately. The next thing Tai could remember was Sora walking out of the room, and the door closing. He ran to the door and began to pound on it. A rage burned inside of him. As he fell to his knees and cried.  
  
Sora was lead into a grand dining room. The table was set with an array of food. She sat on the floor at the end of the table. Soon Matt came walking into the room. He was smiling.  
"My dear Sora. It is good to see you again."  
She stared coldly at him.  
"Well, some one seems to be in a good mood." He chuckled.  
"Good mood?" She yelled at him. "I've been kidnapped, beaten, told I'm going to die tomorrow and your men killed my father. I don't think I have anything to be in a good mood about!" She broke into tears at the thought of her father being dead.  
"My men told me about this temper you had. It makes you even more beautiful. But please relax, you are my guest. Eat!" He motioned for her to start eating.  
"I'm not hungry."  
"Please. If it will make you feel better, your father is very much alive."  
She looked up, "What?"  
"Yes, my men merely knocked him out and returned him to your residence. He is alive and well, as we speak."  
"But why?"  
"Because your father was merely doing his job, when he killed my family. I do not hold that much hatred towards him to end his life."  
She got up and went over to Matt and hugged him. "Thank you." She sniffled. And pulled herself out of his embrace.  
"I see you are close." She nodded her head, as she wiped away the tears. "Please understand I am no monster. I am merely trying to correct the wrongs that have been inflicted on my family."  
"By killing two innocent people?" She said as she took her place at the table.  
"My dear, how could I even think of killing a magnificent creature like you?" He stood up and went to her. "You will be safe under my protection."  
"I don't need your protection. What about Taichi?" Sora questioned.  
"Well, I can spare you, but as for him… I'm sorry. But I have to get revenge somehow." She pushed away from him as he said this.   
"Get away from me!" She yelled.  
  
Tai was still crying inside the locked room. "Sora!" He yelled. Somehow he had moved back to the bed. He leant against the side, and cried into the sheets. "How could I just let her go like that?" Tai's head went up as he heard the door unlock, and open.  
His hopes were dashed as he saw TK enter the room. The boy walked over to Tai to see what the matter was.  
"Where's Sora?" TK asked.  
"He took her." Tai looked up at the boy.  
"Don't worry Tai, Matt wouldn't hurt her."  
"How do you know? She's been gone for hours."  
"Tai, we need to think of a way to get you out of here." TK stated.  
"I tried the windows, they won't budge." Tai said as he picked himself up and wiped the tears from his eyes. The two boys stood there thinking.  
  
"So you refuse to be with me?" Matt said angrily.  
"You're damn right I refuse!" Sora yelled as she slapped him. His grip on her slacked and she pulled away. Matt ran after her and pulled her back towards him. He forcefully kissed her. With all her might she could muster, she slammed her fist into his stomach. He doubled over and fell to the ground. She quickly pulled his sword out of its sheath and ran out the doors. Matt was gasping for air.  
"Guards! Get her!" He cried as he laid on the ground.   
Sora ran as fast as she could past the guards, fighting them when she had to. She knew she needed to get Tai. This was their only chance to escape. 


	4. Unlikely Heros

Unlikely Heros  
Insert disclaimer here: _____  
  
As Tai and TK were talking they heard a commotion outside the door.   
"It sounds like a struggle." TK said as he went to the door. He and Tai looked out and saw Sora fighting with a guard.  
"Sora." Tai yelled and pushed the door open to help her. Together they took out the guards; they were out on the floor. Sora ran into Tai's arms.  
"Oh Tai!" She cried. "We have to leave now. They are going to kill me if they find me!"  
"What did you do?" TK asked. He was interested in finding out what had happened to his brother.  
"Not now- let's go. Please?" Tai nodded and took her hand.  
"Sora, your arm, it's bleeding." Tai looked at her arm above her elbow. It had a nice sized gash in it from a blade cut.  
"I'm fine, let's hurry." She looked down the corridor. "TK which way?" She was lost.  
"Follow me," he said as he ran down the hall. Tai picked up the unconscious guard's sword and ran with Sora after TK. They were running for what seemed like hours through the passageways of the enormous residence. The doors that lead outside were insight. "We are almost there!" TK was happy. He felt good helping the two escape.  
"Not so fast!" It was Matt's voice. The doors were slammed shut. The three were trapped inside the courtyard. Matt's guards came from every direction. "So little brother. You have betrayed your family! How typical."  
"Wrong Matt. You have betrayed our family, by doing this to innocent people!" TK shouted back. He couldn't see Matt, and didn't know where he was. Suddenly he came out of the shadows behind Tai and Sora. He powerfully slapped Sora across the face, sending her flying to the ground. Tai went to her side. "That was for earlier! You will die with your precious Taichi now!"  
Tai was getting furious. "No one hurts Sora and gets away with it!" Tai ran at Matt, sword in hand. But a guard stopped his blade from touching Matt. Matt began to laugh.   
"This is so heart warming. It makes me sick." He turned to TK. "So you ally yourself with them?"  
"I couldn't just let you kill them Matt!" TK yelled at his brother. "You have gone to far!"  
Sora had picked herself up now, and assumed a fighting position. "Why don't we just finish this Matt?" She said as she picked up the sword that was lying at her feet.   
"You want to duel? One on one?" Matt was smirking. "So you or Tai? Who is going to fight me?"  
Sora looked at Tai. "I will!" She said.   
"No, Sora. Don't. I'll do it." Tai said as he tried to get out of the guards hold.  
"Tai, I'm better trained in sword fighting, let me do this." She took her sword and walked up to Matt. "Well? If I win, you let us three go alive and unharmed."  
"And if I win?" Matt smiled. "I get you, and Tai dies?"  
Sora nodded. The fight began. Matt swung the first attack. Sora dodged it. She quickly sliced a slit up her dress, so she could maneuver easily. Both sword fighters were well trained. Sora seemed to have the upper hand for most of the battle. She was pacing herself, not using up all her energy at the beginning. Matt was doing the same. Both fighters were bleeding from the numerous cuts inflicted by the other.   
Tai couldn't do anything, but watch as she fought for both of them.  
"You are well trained." Matt grunted as he pushed away from a blocked swing.  
"You are not so bad yourself." She replied. They both were getting tired. Matt's glance quickly moved to a guard standing off to the right. He nodded and without warning the guard ran a sword blade into Sora's shoulder. She fell to the ground in pain, holding her wound. Matt laughed as she wailed in pain. Tai's anger raged out of control at the sight of her in anguish. In one movement he escaped the guard and ran up to the guard that had stabbed Sora. He picked up a sword and ran it through him. Matt was still laughing, and didn't see Tai coming. He came from behind and stopped the blade right at Matt's neck.  
"You are going to die bastard!" Tai growled. Matt's laughter stopped. And the guards stood shocked at the situation. TK ran to Sora's side, and began to treat her wound.  
"Just relax Sora," TK said as he pulled the bade from her bloodied shoulder. She screamed in pain. Tai's eyes burned with wrath.   
"It's your turn to die." Tai told Matt. Tai was about to slice Matt's throat, but was stopped by Sora's voice.  
"No. Tai, don't." She cried. Tai stopped. He looked at her. Her eyes were full of pain. "Please, don't Tai."  
"Sora, but why? Look at all he's done. He deserves this." Tai said.  
"Tai, no. Then we are like him, and besides. I owe him. He spared my father's life. I must grant him the same. Please Tai." She was begging Tai to spare the reason for all of her pain. Tai was confused. But he listened to her.   
"Matt. Tell your guards to leave and open the doors!" Tai commanded.  
Matt complied. And the doors were opened.   
"TK, thank you." Sora was looking up at the young boy helping her to her feet. "What will you do?"  
"I cannot stay here." He looked at his brother.   
"Come with us." Sora weakly suggested.  
"Really?" He asked. She nodded her head. Together they walked next to Tai. Tai threw Matt to the ground.  
"Instead of revenge, you only brought more dishonor to your family." Tai spat at him. "If you even dream of pulling something again. I will kill you and nothing anyone says will save you!" Tai then picked up the injured Sora and walked out of the compound with TK at his side.  
  
They said nothing as they quickly left the evil behind them. They had made good progress into the woods near Mt Fuji, when it neared sunset.   
Sora was asleep in Tai's strong arms as they decided to stop for a rest. Tai gently set her down. And began to make a fire, with the aid of TK.   
"I want to thank you again TK, I owe you everything." Tai said breaking the silence.  
"Your welcome Tai."  
"Do you think your brother will come after us?" He continued.  
"I don't know. He was really angry." TK looked over to the sleeping Sora. "We need to get her to a doctor first. Then we can worry about Matt."  
Tai went over and looked at the wound. It had stopped bleeding badly, but they still had to change the bandage often. He was worried about her. He sat by her side and stroked her auburn strands off her face.  
The sun was completely gone by now, and Tai and TK were all ready to continue their trek.   
"Don't you think we should stop for the night?" TK asked.  
"It would be nice, but I don't know if Sora will be able to hang on that long." Tai said as he looked into the sky. They had stopped deep in the forest. Not to long after, Sora's eyes fluttered open. She gave a weak whimper as she tried to move.   
"Sora! Don't move. We'll get you to a doctor soon." He held her in his arms as they walked through the brush.   
"Tai?" Sora said in a frail voice.  
"Shh, just relax, you are safe. We'll get you to a doctor's."  
"Hey, I heard something over there." TK said quietly. "It sounds like riders." TK ducked to the ground, Tai gently set Sora down and laied close to her. Their breathing slowed down as the riders got closer.  
  
"They couldn't have gone far." It was Matt's voice. He was leading a group of more than thirty riders. "She's injured, so they can't move that fast. Search the surrounding area! Find them!" The group separated. Luckily the three were not spotted because of the tall brush and the cover of night concealing them.   
  
"What do we do now?" TK asked Tai. Tai was at a loss for words. He hadn't expected Matt to be after them so soon.  
"Damn it, this guy is persistant." He wanted to curse some more but Sora began to speak.  
"Tai, we need to.." The pain from her upper shoulder was throbbing causing her breathing to be difficult. "head for the river near the west side of Mt. Fuji." Tai was getting concerned, she was almost gasping for air. "the river will lead us straight… to the capital city of Kyoto." Tai nodded. He would do anything for her. If she had asked him to stand up and take a sword through the chest he would do it, to make her happy. He stuck his head up to see if there were any guards.   
"It's clear for the moment." He whispered as he picked up Sora. "Lets' move."   
As they were about to sneak off to the river, a thunderous roar raced across the ground. The soft earth shook violently. Tai looked up to see what the source of the commotion was. His eyes light up as he saw the crest of the emperor waving back and forth on numerous flags.  
"Looks like my dad decided to save us after all." Tai was shocked at the sight. A few dozen samurai were forming fighting formations as they rode closer to Matt's troops.  
Soon a battle between the samurai and Matt's riders waged. Both sides were about equally matched. Tai set Sora down and grabbed a sword. He ran into the battle field looking for Matt. He wanted to settle a few things.  
"What's he doing?" TK questioned as he helped Sora to her feet. Sora gave him a confused look.   
"I guess he wants to get in on the fighting. Hey, where's Matt? He's not fighting out there."  
"Ya, I can't see him anywhere."   
"That's because he's right here!" A voice from behind the two said. Sora and TK quickly turned around and saw the source of the voice walking towards them, a sword in hand. It was Matt.  
"I'll get my revenge one way or another!" He evily scowled at TK. "Starting with my dear little brother the traitor." With that he lashed at TK swiping the sword blade across his arm. The blood rushed out as TK fell to the ground holding his arm. He screamed out in pain. Sora swiftly rammed Matt with her unhurt shoulder. Knocking them both to the ground. The two fought over control of Matt's sword. Finally Matt pushed Sora off of him. He still held the blade. He stood up and walked over to where Sora was lying on her back.   
"Matt, why?" Sora said as the tip of the sword ran gently across her neck. Matt was playing with her now. He didn't draw any blood from the sword movements as of yet.   
"You thought I would just let you three go free?" He began to laugh. "What? Do you think I would just forget about the wrongs done to my family because you spared me?"  
TK looked up from the place where he had fallen. He could not move. He was frozen with fear. 'Tai where are you?' he thought, as he held his injured arm tighter to stop the pain.  
Sora did not answer; she closed her eyes. Her heart was pumping rapidly. "Fine… then get your revenge over with! I am prepared to die with honor." Her eyes remained closed preparing herself for the final blow.   
  
Tai had just finished off one of Matt's men. He pulled his blade out of the dead man and he scanned the area for Matt. He wanted to finish Matt off for hurting everyone, and especially for hurting Sora. His eyes stopped on Matt across the field. He had his sword pointing at someone who was on the ground defeated. Tai looked harder and saw TK injured. 'Where's Sora?' He thought. 'I left her with TK.'   
"TAI!" A weak voice yelled. It was TK's voice. Tai's world stopped as he recognized the auburn hair flying in the wind . Sora had sat up. She propped herself up with her elbows. Tai's world began to crash down as he saw Matt reading a swing.  
"NO!" Tai yelled as he began to run towards them. He had never ran so fast in his life.   
As Matt's blade pearced Sora chest Tai jumped on Matt pulling him backwards and away from Sora. The blade fell to the ground. It's tip was covered in crimson liquid. Sora fell flat on the ground once again.  
  
Tai began to beat Matt senseless. He continued to throw punch after punch until one of his father's samurai pulled him of the unconscious Matt. Tai was covered with blood, Matt's blood, the blood of the solider he killed and his own. He calmed down and instantly his thoughts returned to Sora. He ran to her.  
TK was already at her side. TK had forgotten about his own wound, and was trying to stop Sora's bleeding.   
"Oh Sora." Tai said as he looked at her. Her face was dirty and full of sweat. Her eyes spurted tears of pain. Blood as all over. "You can't leave me, not here." Tai commanded as he knelt and began to aid TK in treating her wound. "Doctor! Are there any doctors here?" Tai cried as five men came over to him. They were his father's guards.  
"Your highness, we are pleased to se you are well." One said  
"Shut up and get a doctor over here." He instructed.   
"Yes, sir right away." The man ran to where the men were regrouping. The ground was littered with the bodies of fallen soliders, both Matt's and the emperor's. There was only one medic with them. He came running over.  
"Yes, your highness." He bowed. Tai grabbed him and pulled him down to ground.  
"Save her!" He demanded. A single tear ran down the boy's face as he held Sora's weak hand. She forced a smile at him. Their eyes met. Tai was fully crying now. He hadn't been fast enough to get to her. "I'm so sorry." He wailed as he closed his eyes for a second. When he opened them the medic was quickly wrapping Sora's chest in a white bandage.   
"We need to get to the palace." The doctor looked at Tai. "I can't save her here."  
"Then we are getting her there!" Tai stood up and ran to get a horse. He mounted the horse and motioned for them to hand him Sora. The doctor gently picked her up. She moaned in pain. He handed her to Tai. He held her tightly as he took off on the horse. The doctor got on another horse and followed along with the guards who survived, and TK.  
"Hold on Sora." Tai said as he looked down at her. He had his horse going at full speed. "You'll get better, just hang on. Please." She was falling in and out of conciousness by this time because of the loss of blood.  
"Tai?' She questioned weakly.  
"I'm here. Just a little further. You can make it."  
"I can't take the pain…" She whimpered.  
"Sora. Listen to me. You can't leave me, I love you!"   
Sora's eyes pushed themselves open when she heard this. 'He loves me.' She thought. "Me too." She weakly responded. And with that she blanked out. Tai felt her body go limp. He pulled her closer and was reassured as he felt her heart still beating. The palace was in sight as his horse raced across the plains of the Kyoto area. Everyone else was not much behind.  
As Tai galloped into the palace, he jumped off the horse, Sora in hand. And ran as fast as his legs could carry him to the corridor where the royal doctors and magicians lived. He screamed orders at the men to save her. They took the wounded girl from his hands, and began the long process of healing her wounds.  
  
Hours past. Tai stood outside the door of the operating room the doctors used. He paced up and down the halls. TK's arm had been treated and he soon joined Tai in the anguishing wait. All Tai could do was think of Sora. 


	5. The End, or just the beginning

The End or just the Beginning?  
Insert disclaimer here: _____  
  
After three hours of waiting, a doctor came out of the doorway.   
"Well? Is she ok? Will she get better?" Tai imeadietly questioned.   
"Her wounds have been treated to their upmost. Time will tell if she is to survive." The doctor bowed and walked away from the room.  
Tai entered the room, Sora's body was being gently moved from the wooden table that stood in the center of the room.   
"Take her to the royal quest room." Tai ordered. The men complied with him. Tai felt a little better once she was placed in the quest room close to his own room. She looked a lot better than before. Clean white bandages covered the two gaping holes she now had in her body. Tai called for some water and a rag. When they were brought to him, he began to dab Sora's face tenderly. He delicately wiped all the dried dirt and blood from her beautiful face.   
TK had retired to another guest quarters, but Tai stayed by her side. It was now about mid-day. Tai's father was informed that Tai had returned. The old man ran to see his son.  
"Son?" His voice said. "I am so glad to see you again." He entered the room and walked to the bed. He saw the girl's body lying there, with Tai gently tending to her. "Taichi, are you alright?"  
Tai looked at his father. His face was still dirty and tired. His chocolate brown eyes glistened with tears that were yet unshed. He studied his father's face with a void look on his own, and then turned back to Sora.   
"Her parents will want to know where she is." he said as he gently pushed some of her silky hair off her face and behind her ear.  
"Who is she?" The emperor was shocked at the way his son was acting around this mysterious creature.  
"Sora Takenouchi." Tai replied.  
"Takenouchi? That sounds familiar." The emperor was stroking his long gray beard at his chin. He was trying to remember why the name sounded so familiar.  
"Her father, was your bodyguard during the war." Tai was getting angry. "He saved your life hundreds of times, and you don't even remember the man?" He stood before his father. He now realized that what Sora had been saying about him as being cold and not remembering her father, was true.  
"Taichi! Your behavior is very disrespectful. I have had many bodyguards around me. I can't remember everyone by name."  
"Just will you send a messenger to them? They live in the village of Fuji." Tai said as he sat back down by Sora's side. Tai's father left the room.   
"Don't worry Sora. You're dad is going to be here in no time." Tai said as he stroked her hand.  
"Tai?…" Sora eyes weakly opened. She began to move, but winced in pain.  
"Don't move to much, ok? You're going to be just fine."  
"Where am I?" She said confused as she gazed at the lavish room. The bed she was on was soft and had silken sheets.   
"You're safe with me." He smiled down at her. "I got you back to the palace, and you are my guest now." She smiled up at him. With her free hand she began to finger the out line of his cheek. He was melting at the soothing touch of her creamy skin. He leaned over closer to her. His head as directly above hers, but he feared to go any closer. With in seconds, she raised her head up to meet his. Their lips caressed each other. The kiss was a passionate one. They had both been through so much together that Tai knew she was the only one he wanted to be with. After what seemed like hours, they broke away from their kiss. Both were speechless.   
Sora slowly lowered her neck back onto the pillow it had been resting on before. She sighed happily as she closed her eyes.  
"You need to rest." Tai said as he looked down on her. Soon after she slipped back into a peaceful slumber. Tai stayed by her side for the rest of the night and on into the next morning. Somehow he fell asleep himself. He rested his head next to her hand, leaning against the side of the bed.  
Tai was suddenly awoken by the doors flying open and a man running to the side of the bed. The man limped. Tai opened his eyes and saw Sora's father looking concerned for his daughter.  
"She's going to be fine." Tai assured her father as he stood up and motioned him to sit where he was sitting. Tai looked at the door. There was a woman standing there. Frozen at the sight of her daughter. She slowly took a few steps towards the bed, and then burst out in tears. Tai went over to console her. She hugged Tai hard. She had no clue who this boy was, but she was crying into his shoulder. Tai brought her next to the bed near Sora's father.   
Tai walked to the other side of the bed. He gently touched her face. "Sora. Sora, wake up. Look who's here!" At his touch her eyes fluttered open.  
"Tai? DADDY!" She said as her eyes looked upon the face of her father. She sat up and hugged him fast, not thinking about the pain. She started to cry. "You're ok! I was so worried."  
"You had us worried my little Sora." Her father's gentle voice cried. Her mother came closer and added to the hug. They were all crying. When the touching embrace was ended, Sora flinched with the pain she had. Tai gently helped her back down into bed.  
"Take it easy tiger." He joked as he lovingly smiled at her. She smiled back. He turned to her parents. "I'll get the guest room across the hall prepared for you. You all will be my guests for the festival tonight and until Sora heals."   
"Thank you Taichi." Her father said as he stood and bowed.  
"No, it is I who should be bowing to you. Your daughter saved my life several times." Tai kissed Sora's hand. "Thank you for teaching her so well." Tai then bowed to her parents. They were flabbergasted at this show of respect and honorance. "I will let you three catch up. Will you honor my father and myself with your presence at dinner?"  
Sora smiled. "We'll be there." Tai gave her a quick kiss on the check and left the room. Sora blushed as he did this.  
"I see my little Sora is growing up." Her father said as he looked at her and stroked her head.   
  
A few hours later, Tai returned to Sora's room, he was all dressed in his royal robes. "Dinner is ready." He smiled. He went over to Sora's side, and gently lifted her into his arms. "I'll show you the way." He carried Sora as her parents followed him in silence into the dinning hall. The table was not a traditional one, but it had elaborate chairs and was up high. Tai tenderly deposited Sora in a chair next to his at the end of the table. Sora's parents were in awe of the decorated tapestries that hung in the room. Tai motioned for them to sit across from Sora. TK entered the room and greated everyone. His arm was still in a bandage, as he sat next to Sora. The emperor came into the room a few minutes later.   
"Father, this is Sora's father and mother." Tai said. Everyone bowed with respect to the emperor before they all sat.   
"It is good to see you again Takenouchi." The emperor said as they were all sitting. "I again am indebted to you and your family."  
"It makes us happy to be of service to you." Her father replied. The food was brought in and everyone began to eat. Tai, Sora and TK did most of the talking at the table. The three had become good friends.   
Everyone had finished their meal, Tai's father was talking with Sora's father. They were reminiscing about the days when they were teenagers. Sora's mother had retired to their room. Sora was standing for the first time in over a day. Tai was supporting her, as they talked to TK about the festival later that day.  
Suddenly the emperor came over to the three teenagers.   
"Miss Sora, I am extremely grateful to you. Not only have you helped insure this dynasty's rule, you have saved my son and opened my eyes to the curruptness of our government by your honesty. For this the people of Japan and I, owe you so much. It would bring much pleasure if you, your friend and your parents would be my special guests tonight at the celebration."  
"I'd love to." She meekly bowed.  
"Then I will see you all in a few hours." With that the emperor left the room.  
"Tai!" Sora said as she looked at him. "Did you tell him what I was telling you about the other day?"  
"Well, sort of. I mean.."  
"That's ok." She smiled. "Well should we get ready?" She asked as the three went back to the guest rooms.   
"You are going to love the surprises we have tonight!" Tai said. It was clear he was excited.  
"What surprises?" TK asked.   
"You'll see." Was all Tai replied  
  
At sun down the capitol city of Kyoto, along with every city in the empire was light up by lanterns and candles. Fireworks colored the sky with brilliant colors as the rockets exploded. The town square of Kyoto, which was directly in front of the palace steps, was a buzz with people. They were holding banners, putting on plays, and various other activities all celebrating the emperor.  
Tai was on his way to Sora's room to pick her up for the main ceremony. He was in his finest golden robes. On the font of his vest was the embroidered symbol of the emperor. He nervously knocked on Sora's door.  
"Just a second." A voice cried from within.  
"Hurry up slow poke!" Tai said laughing. "We're the last ones to arrive."  
"Well you wear this dress than." She replied as she opened the door and walked into sight.   
"Wow." Was all that Tai could say. She was in a exquisite silk kymono. A floral pattern ran up and down the shining blue fabric. Her beautiful auburn hair was free flowing for the most part. Half of it was up in a tiny bun in back. Her face had a hint of make-up on, and was as radiant as ever. She blushed as she saw Tai.  
"You look funny in those robes." She giggled. Tai gave her a smile.  
"Well, I think you look magnificent." He bowed and took her uninjured arm in his. They walked together, arm in arm, up to the balcony on top of the palace overlooking the town square. Everyone was there. The emperor was standing giving a speech to his people below. The crowd cheered at the end of his speech.  
"Now, my people. I would like to honor some individuals who have helped to save our empire from the threat of enemies. My son Taichi." Tai stood up and went before his father. "You have proven your worthiness to rule after I leave this world and move on to the next." He set a golden medal around Tai's neck. The crowd gave a thunderous cheer, as Tai waved. "Takeru. You stood up for what was right, even when it meant you would be turning on your own kin." The emperor set a similar medal on TK's neck. He blushed as the crowd cheered again. "Takenouchi. You served me fifteen years ago as my bodyguard. You were an excellent fighter. You passed your knowledge to your daughter, and aided them when trouble was near. I thank you a thousand times for your bravery." Sora's father proudly wore his new medal and bowed to the crowd of people in the square. "And lastly. Sora Takenouchi." Sora stood up and walked in front of the emperor. "You are the bravest person I have ever seen. You unselfishly put the lives of my son and others ahead of yours. You honestly spoke up against the greediness of the appointed officials in our empire. And so much more. We cannot begin to thank you." He bowed to her. Instantly the entire crowd followed and bowed low. She was the only one standing for miles. She could do nothing but blush. "I would be honored if you would accept this medal and our thanks."   
"Thank you." She replied as she ran into her father's arms.  
"I am so proud of you Sora." Her mother said. She hugged her mom. After the embrace she walked over to where Tai and TK were standing.   
"Let the celebration continue!" The emperor said. The crowd went wild and the fireworks continued to fire. It was getting late, TK and Sora's parents had returned to their rooms for the night. Tai and Sora were sitting up on one of the flat roofs of the palace. They were staring up at the fireworks in the sky.  
"This is nice." Sora said as she sighed.  
"What's wrong?" Tai asked as he drew closer to her.  
"Oh nothing. I was just thinking that I should return home soon."  
"You don't have to."  
"Yes, I do. You're silly."  
"Well, I mean you could stay here with me, if you wanted to…"  
"That would be nice, Tai. But it would be kinda weird." There was a long silence after Sora said this.  
"Sora?"  
"Yes, Tai."  
"Do you remember when we were riding back to the palace. I told you 'I loved you'?"  
She nodded. "Well I was.. I mean… wow this is harder to say than I thought it was going to be." He blushed as Sora looked into his eyes.  
"Tai, I feel the same way about you… but."  
"But what?"  
"I couldn't live with the fact that there would be other women in your life. I mean your father has five concubines, and I just couldn't…"  
"I'd never have anyone in my life but you. There isn't anymore room in my heart for another person beside you." He went on his knees almost begging her. "I love you so much Sora. You'd be my only partner for life. I don't need anyone else…but you..." He was abruptly stopped by a sweet kiss from Sora. Her lips tasted sweet as nectar as they pressed against his. After the kiss they just sat in each other's arms. Tai affectionately kissed her neck. "So does this mean you'll stay?" He shyly questioned.  
"Yes, I'll stay forever with you Taichi… My Taichi…"  
Overhead a sea of color washed the sky with the loudest of firecrackers. Everyone in miles, were breathtaken by the size and shock, everyone that is, except Tai and Sora, who were engulfed in another passionate kiss.  
  
The End 


End file.
